


Асимптоматия

by Kaellig



Category: Minority Report (2002), Psycho-Pass, The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Cyborgs, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2014, Fucked Up Relationship, Parent/Child Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда группа Гарольда Купера получает задание поймать сбежавшего преступника, Лиз не сомневается, что это будет нелегко, даже несмотря на помощь загадочного Реймонда Реддингтона. Вот только она не догадывается, что именно его стараниями это задание окажется ещё труднее, чем она ожидала.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Асимптоматия

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2014

— Группа захвата, подтвердите готовность.

— Группа захвата на позиции. Первый, ждём указаний.

Лиз затаила дыхание, крепче сжимая рукоять доминатора. Гарольд Купер чуть заметно улыбнулся и ободряюще кивнул.

— Группа захвата, зелёный свет.

Она мысленно сосчитала про себя до трёх, и ровно на счёте «три» в наушнике раздался грохот вышибаемой с петель двери и крики «Федеральное бюро предотвращения преступлений! Всем лечь на пол».

Купер снова кивнул, но Лиз уже не нужны были подсказки; сорвавшись с места, она в несколько шагов преодолела расстояние, отделявшее их укрытие от пожарной лестницы, и, вскинув доминатор, нацелила его на окно третьего этажа, выходившее прямо на лестничную площадку. Дональд Ресслер вскарабкался вверх на один пролёт и тоже вытащил оружие. Как раз вовремя: стекло брызнуло осколками, и прямо на них из окна выскочил затравленно озирающийся парень. Он судорожно сжал кулаки, встретившись с холодным взглядом Ресслера. Лиз прицелилась, считывая доминатором преступный индекс предполагаемого подозреваемого, но Ресслер оказался быстрее. Сверкнула синяя вспышка, и парень осел на площадку, едва не перевалившись через ограждения. 

Ресслер коснулся наушника и спокойно произнёс:

— Цель нейтрализована. Спасибо за помощь, — язвительно добавил он. 

Он спустился вниз, предоставив группе захвата выполнить свою функцию и задержать оглушённого им подозреваемого. Вытащив наушник, Ресслер передал его Лиз вместе со своими доминатором.

— Отличная работа, агент Ресслер, — сказала она, как и всегда, чувствуя себя неуверенно рядом с энфорсером.

Тот усмехнулся, но кивнул, принимая похвалу.

— Нужно возвращаться в штаб-квартиру, — сказал Купер, подходя к ним и на ходу убирая в карман мобильный телефон. — Экстренная ситуация. Тебе повезло, — он невесело улыбнулся Лиз, но глаза его оставались серьёзными, и в их глубине читалась тревога. — Вторую неделю на службе, а уже примешь участие в спецоперации.

— А что именно случилось?

— Узнаете, когда доедем. Нам всем придётся сначала подписать обязательство о неразглашении.

Он развернулся и первым двинулся к машине. Лиз, помедлив, обернулась, чтобы посмотреть, как группа захвата заталкивает всё ещё бессознательного задержанного в фургон, и поспешила за коллегами.

*

Сразу по возвращении в штаб-квартиру Купер ушёл к начальству, оставив Лиз, Ресслера и примкнувшего к ним Арама Можтабая проходить процедуру получения допуска.

На одно только подписание всех необходимых соглашений и обязательств ушёл час, после чего их по очереди прогнали ещё и через полиграф. На взгляд Лиз, для действительно «экстренной» ситуации процедуру можно было бы и сократить или хотя бы выбрать команду, уже имеющую требуемый уровень допуска, но вышестоящее руководство, по всей видимости, это мнение не разделяло.

Формулировки в подписанных ими документах совершенно не давали представления о сути предстоящего дела, так как покрывали едва ли не все возможные и невозможные обстоятельства. Кто-то определённо решил перестраховаться, и это начинало вызывать у Лиз любопытство: что же такого секретного им собираются поручить?

Купер вернулся не один. Его сопровождал некий джентльмен (Лиз не смогла даже мысленно подобрать другого слова, чтобы охарактеризовать его) с светлом костюме-тройке и очках-хамелеонах, и что-то в нём, несмотря на мягкую доброжелательную улыбку, заставило Лиз напрячься. Он не был похож на агента ФБПП, даже высокопоставленного. Кто-то из правительства?

— Позвольте представить вам мистера Реймонда Реддингтона из департамента государственной безопасности, — произнёс Купер лишённым энтузиазма голосом.

Брови Лиз удивлённо поползли вверх, но она удержала рвущийся с языка вопрос. Ресслер, в отличие от неё, молчать не стал:

— Интересно, почему департамент госбезопасности обратился к нам, а не решил проблему сам? Какой бы она ни была.

— Это отличный вопрос, агент Ресслер, — оживился Реддингтон. — Дело в том, что наша проблема лежит скорее в юрисдикции ФБПП, и нам требуется ваш опыт.

— И что же это за проблема? — нахмурилась Лиз. 

— А вы не любите тратить время зря, агент Скотт? Что ж, я не могу не уступить вашему порыву. Гарольд, — Реддингтон развернулся к Куперу, — будь добр.

Лиз ещё ни разу не слышала, чтобы кто-нибудь называл Купера по имени. Конечно, она успела проработать под его началом всего две недели, но достаточно много слышала о нём и прежде, и у неё успело сложиться впечатление, что Гарольд Купер не принадлежал к числу людей, поощрявших фамильярность.

Купер подошёл к своему столу и включил экран, заменявший собой одну из стен их офиса.

— Пожалуйста, — отступив на шаг, он движением руки предложил Реддингтону занять его место.

— Благодарю, Гарольд.

На экране появилась объёмная фотография некого мужчины с тяжёлым взглядом светлых глаз.

— Прошу любить и жаловать: доктор Соломон Эдди. Был арестован десять лет назад по обвинению в будущем убийстве. Дело было засекречено, доктор Эдди стал счастливым постояльцем одиночной камеры в тюрьме Камберленд — одной из самых хорошо охраняемых тюри страны, из которой успешно совершил вчера побег. Вопросы?

— Совершил побег? Из Камберленд? Да ещё и из одиночной камеры? — Ресслер фыркнул. — Это невозможно. Ему помог кто-то из персонала.

— Кого он должен был убить? — спросила Лиз.

Реддингтон снисходительно улыбнулся.

— Боюсь, до этого вам придётся догадаться самостоятельно. Как я уже сказал, дело доктора Эдди засекречено, к нему нет доступа даже у меня. 

— Но как мы должны его искать, не имея никакой информации?

— Используйте голову, Лиззи, — несмотря на более фамильярное обращение, голос Реддингтона стал чуть холоднее. — Важно не то, что он мог бы сделать десять лет назад, а его реальные возможности на сегодняшний день. Кто помог ему сбежать, где он укрывается, собирается ли мстить системе или продолжит начатое. Мне стоит продолжить и объяснить вам суть вашей работы?

— Нет, спасибо, — сухо ответила Лиз, чувствуя, как пылают щёки.

— Нам предоставили общую информацию о нашем объекте, — мягко вмешался Купер, бросая успокаивающий взгляд на Лиз. — Последнее место работы, имена друзей и родственников, психологический портрет десятилетней давности и отчёты тюремного психолога. В департаменте госбезопасности уверены, что этого должно быть достаточно.

Реддингтон скучающе посмотрел на часы и огляделся по сторонам.

— У вас есть приличный кофе?

*

Доктор Соломон Эдди был пластическим хирургом, оказывавшим полный спектр услуг — от обычной пластики лица до замены отдельных частей тела искусственными. Десять лет назад, когда технология создания искусственных тканей была не столь совершенна, доктор Эдди слыл настоящим волшебником и истинным гением.

Психологический портрет, составленный при задержании, составлял разительный и даже пугающий контраст с отчётами тюремного психолога. Всего за несколько лет пребывания в тюрьме Камберленд от уверенного в себе, эрудированного и обаятельного человека с волей и с высоким уровнем социальной ответственности не осталось практически ничего. Он стал замкнутым и агрессивным, легко раздражался и начал проявлять признаки маниакально-депрессивного психоза. Состояние доктора Эдди ухудшилось ещё больше после известия о трагической гибели его дочери, ставшей жертвой маньяка-асимптоматика. Лиз помнила эту жуткую историю: неуловимый преступник, убийства, которые оказалась не способна предсказать «Сивилла», и изуродованные до неузнаваемости тела девушек сеяли панику среди населения, уже успевшего привыкнуть к непогрешимости новой системы. Сбои, конечно, бывали и до, и после Ангела Смерти, как окрестили убийцу СМИ, но их никогда не предавали огласке. Здесь же утаить что-либо было трудно. Поймать Ангела так и не удалось — серия чудовищных смертей просто прекратилась сама собой, ещё через пару месяцев утихли и разговоры. Люди сами постарались выбросить из головы то, что могло невольно повысить их преступный индекс.

Соломону Эдди было отказано в посещениях. Во время прогулок его помещали в специально отгороженную от остального двора зону, лишая возможности каких-либо контактов с другими заключёнными, но Эдди и сам к ним не стремился. Сколько Лиз не изучала материалы дела, она не видела ни малейшего шанса для него сбежать, и тем не менее каким-то образом это ему удалось.

Охранник, пришедший сменить напарника на посту, нашёл истёкший кровью труп и распахнутую дверь карцера. Камеры наблюдения зафиксировали Эдди в коридоре, ведущем к выходу из отсека, но затем он просто бесследно исчез.

Вернее, не совсем бесследно. На полу рядом с койкой Эдди в луже крови остались лежать его глаза, которые он удалил себе сам при помощи подручных инструментов. Оставалось загадкой, как ему удалось выбраться из тюрьмы вслепую, ещё и избежав всех камер, но сам поступок, каким бы диким он ни казался, имел свой смысл: сканеры психопаспорта, установленные на каждом углу, определяли преступный индекс, считывая сетчатку глаза. Лишив себя глаз, Эдди стал для «Сивиллы» практически невидимкой и скорее всего почти сразу установил себе импланты. Разумеется, всё ещё оставалась надежда на оракулов, но их дар предвидения, к сожалению, не работал под заказ.

Помимо очевидных был и ещё вопрос, не дававший Лиз покоя: почему Эдди сбежал именно теперь? По мнению психолога, побег был связан с гибелью дочери и диктовался желанием отомстить, но кому, если личность убийцы не была установлена? Если же Эдди получил какую-то информацию, то как и от кого? 

— Ты задаёшь правильные вопросы, Лиззи, — одобрительно кивал Реддингтон, слушая её выкладки. — Но они слишком абстрактны. Старайся детализировать. Детали сами подскажут, где искать ответ.

Эта его манера хвалить её таким тоном, словно ставил отметку за выученный урок, выводила Лиз из себя. На каждое своё предположение она получала ворох намёков, подсказок и новых вопросов, не столько помогавших ей, сколько сбивавших с толку. Купер и Ресслер, разумеется, тоже не сидели без дела, но у каждого из них была своя задача, и, откровенно говоря, их подход казался Лиз слишком прямолинейным: они опрашивали всех, кто был так или иначе связан с Соломоном Эдди, задавая им стандартные вопросы, на которые те по определению не могли дать внятных ответов, ведь каждый из них видел Эдди в последний раз как минимум десять лет назад. Лиз была уверена, что тот не станет обращаться к старым знакомым: он вычеркнул свою прежнюю жизнь, как она вычеркнула его самого.

Поэтому Лиз оставалось, стиснув зубы, слушать расплывчатые намёки Реддингтона и разнообразные байки на любой случай жизни, которые он с лёгкостью вытягивал из глубин своей памяти по каждому удобному случаю. На байки, правда, жаловаться не приходилось: Реддингтон оказался потрясающим рассказчиком, и Лиз, даже выражая внешне недовольство постоянными лирическими отступлениями, втайне наслаждалась ими.

Реддингтон весь состоял из контрастов, вызывавших у неё смешанные и противоречивые эмоции; он словно нарочно делал всё возможное, чтобы взбесить её, не теряя при этом своего непередаваемого шарма и периодически отпуская язвительные шуточки. 

Лиз почти сразу обратила внимание, что так он вёл себя только с ней. С Купером Реддингтон был дружелюбно-фамильярен, как со старым знакомым, к Ресслеру обращался подчёркнуто официально, не скрывая, впрочем, откровенно насмешливых интонаций; с Арамом он разговаривал мягко и по-доброму поучительно. И только Лиз доставалось всё его внимание, вся неистощимая бездна его сарказма и молчаливое одобрение в спокойной улыбке, появлявшееся, когда она задавала правильный вопрос.

Откровенно говоря, подобное отношение не могло ей не льстить. Лиз привыкла быть лучшей ученицей в своей группе и любимицей преподавателей, привыкла также и к заинтересованным мужским взглядам. Но то, как смотрел на неё Реддингтон, вызывало смесь смущения, раздражения и — в этом она отчаянно не хотела себе признаваться — возбуждения. Потому что Реддингтон видел её всю целиком, не только внешнее, не только внутреннее, не только глубоко запрятанное, но сразу всё, и увиденное вызывало у него спокойное восхищение ценителя.

*

В Камберленд они поехали вдвоём. Реддингтон моментально очаровал начальника тюрьмы, мистера Генри Лайтона, поначалу недоверчиво косившегося на Лиз, и тот с поразительным энтузиазмом провёл для них целую экскурсию, попутно рассказывая о самых известных заключённых, побывавших здесь за время его руководства тюрьмой. Слушая вполуха нескончаемый поток слов, Лиз думала о том, что без Реддингтона не узнала бы ровным счётом ничего. Трудно было сказать, чем именно она не понравилась Лайтону — быть может, показалась слишком молодой, а может, он в принципе был шовинистом и не переваривал женщин с «мужскими» профессиями, — но с ней одной он совершенно точно не стал бы разговаривать. А так ей оставалось только молча фильтровать поступавшую информацию и молиться о том, чтобы Реддингтон не забыл о цели их визита.

— Вы знаете, Генри, — доверительно произнёс Реддингтон, обнимая начальника тюрьмы за плечи и хлопая по груди, — то, что вы делаете здесь, просто потрясающе. Потрясающе! — Он покачал головой, словно не находя других слов, чтобы выразить своё уважение. — Мне чудовищно жаль, что я вынужден так скоро завершить наше общение, но, к сожалению, агенту Скотт пора принимать предписанные лекарства — она совсем недавно перенесла трагическую утрату и вынуждена тщательно следить за своим психопаспортом.

Лиз поперхнулась и мысленно поблагодарила Реддингтона за то, что хотя бы не выдал её за энфорсера. Впрочем, это было бы затруднительно на территории тюрьмы, где распиханные на всех углах сканеры сразу определили бы её нормальный преступный индекс, тем самым разрушив прикрытие.

Во взгляде Лайтона, который тот бросил на Лиз, читалась смесь осуждения и триумфа, не хватало только неоновой надписи «я так и знал, что с ней что-то не так», которая высветилась бы у него на лбу.

Лиз почувствовала острое желание врезать по его холёной морде и мстительно подумала, что сканеры сейчас должны были зафиксировать у неё лёгкое потемнение психопаспорта.

— Да-да, конечно... О чём вы спрашивали?..

— Соломон Эдди, Генри. 

— Ах да! Конечно, — улыбка начальника тюрьмы потускнела и стала несколько вымученной. — Это уникальный случай для нашего учреждения. Мы внимательно проверили каждого служащего, но все оказались чисты, — он развёл руками. — Этот чёртов Эдди всё сделал сам.

— Он не мог сделать всё сам, — небрежно отмахнулся Реддингтон, — это же очевидно.

— Ему должен был помочь погибший охранник, — неожиданно осенило Лиз. Довольный взгляд Реддингтона подтвердил её догадку — по крайней мере, они сходились в этом мнении.

— Нет, ну что вы, — Лайтон нахмурился и замахал руками, — как можно. Джона мы тоже проверили, упокой Господь его душу, и я уверенно заявляю, что Джон был самым честным и порядочным человеком, который когда-либо служил под моим началом. И это при том, что у меня все сотрудники честны и порядочны, — поспешно добавил он, заметив проблеск скептицизма во взгляде Лиз.

— Конечно, конечно, — закивал Реддингтон, снова обнимая своего нового знакомца за плечо. — Я вот ещё о чём хотел спросить: я слышал, на территории вашего учреждения есть пасека?..

Лиз позволила себе перестать вслушиваться в их разговор и задумалась. Толку от их визита сюда не было никакого, догадаться о причастности этого самого Джона — не забыть бы уточнить его фамилию — можно было, и сидя в офисе. Лиз злилась на себя, но ещё больше она злилась на Реддингтона, который явно уже успел прийти к тем же выводам, но почему-то всё равно вызвался сопровождать Лиз в поездке. 

Эти мысли продолжали крутиться у неё в голове, пока они прощались с Лайтоном и шли к машине. 

Реддингтон как ни в чём не бывало посмотрел на часы и развернулся к пристёгивававшейся Лиз. 

— Время обеденное. Я знаю здесь просто прелестнейший ресторан.

— Если мы планируем сегодня вернуться в Вашингтон, то лучше поторопиться.

— Три часа в дороге с голодным желудком? Ох, Лиззи, ты погубишь своё здоровье, — Реддингтон укоризненно покачал головой. Лиз почувствовала, что начинает закипать. 

— Зачем мы вообще сюда приехали?

— Ты спрашиваешь меня? — искренне удивился он. — Вообще-то, Лиззи, это была твоя идея. Я предложил поехать с тобой, чтобы скрасить тебе дорогу и помочь в случае возникновения непредвиденных проблем.

Лиз сжала зубы, напоминая себе, что спорить с Реддингтоном или пытаться вызвать его на откровенность в равной степени бесполезно и бесперспективно.

— Мне кажется, ты просто голодна, — авторитетно заявил он. — Поезжай прямо по той же дороге, по которой мы приехали, но на первом же перекрёстке сверни налево. 

Она послушно завела двигатель и вывела машину на шоссе, без особой надежды пытаясь понять, что именно в голосе Реддингтона раз за разом заставляло её сдаваться и уступать.

* 

Разумеется, Реддингтон знал не только «прелестнейший» ресторан (кухня в котором и в самом деле сумела удивить Лиз, не ожидавшую ничего приличного от столь маленького городка), но небольшую уютную гостиницу, располагавшуюся прямо через дорогу от ресторана.

Разглядывая из окна вывеску с незатейливым названием «Семейный отель Белфордов» и расстеянно ковыряя вилкой оставшийся от второго блюда гарнир, Лиз тоскливо поняла, что уже не сможет заставить себя сесть за руль. Над городом сгущались сумерки, и хотя дорога до Вашингтона была хорошо освещена и содержалась в идеальном порядке, ехать три часа по темноте совершенно не хотелось. 

— Кажется, у тебя были ко мне какие-то вопросы, Лиззи, — ненавязчиво напомнил Реддингтон, делая глоток красного вина. Лиз от алкоголя отказалась и теперь старалась не завидовать. Получалось плохо, и Реддингтон, судя по насмешливому блеску глаз, это видел.

— Что толку их задавать, если ты всё равно не ответишь?

— Ты можешь попытаться.

— Почему ты называешь меня «Лиззи»? — спросила она неожиданно для самой себя.

Реддингтон усмехнулся, странно развеселившись. Тем не менее, когда он заговорил, его голос звучал совершенно серьёзно.

— Потому что тебе идёт это имя. Ты сильная, взрослая молодая женщина, но в глубине души по-прежнему прячется маленькая напуганная девочка, которую хочется взять за руку и вывести из тёмного угла, в который она забилась. Чего ты боишься, Лиззи? — спросил он тоном профессионального психотерапевта, и Лиз оторопела от столь стремительного, но плавного перехода. 

— С чего ты взял, что я чего-то боюсь, — резко возразила она, чувствуя себя неприятно уязвимой под его взглядом.

Реддингтон сочувственно улыбнулся, но не ответил. Лиз снова посмотрела на гостиницу, стоявшую на другой стороне улицы, и обречённо вздохнула.

— Завтра выезжаем рано утром.

— И после этого ты обвиняешь меня в том, что я ухожу от ответов.

Лиз повернула к нему голову и зло сощурилась.

— Знаешь, я совершенно не сомневаюсь, что у тебя есть доступ к засекреченному делу Соломона Эдди и известны определённые подробности его побега, которые нам тоже по какой-то причине нельзя знать. Ты продолжаешь изображать из себя святую невинность, но при этом не делаешь ровным счётом ничего, чтобы получить хоть какую-то информацию. — Она раздражённо отложила вилку и отодвинула от себя тарелку с истерзанным гарниром.

Реддингтон смотрел на неё спокойно и с привычной доброжелательностью. Её слова не вызвали у него, казалось, никакой реакции, и неожиданно показалось Лиз невероятно обидным. Ей хотелось вывести его из равновесия, заставить проявиться какие-то эмоции, выходящие за рамки его стандартного набора, но все усилия были тщетны, и Лиз действительно начинала чувствовать себя маленькой девочкой, обиженной на строгого взрослого. 

Чтобы не расплакаться и не выставить себя совсем уж полной дурой, она поднялась из-за стола. 

— Пойду узнаю, есть ли у них свободные номера.

Она даже не предложила заплатить за ужин, и в другое время это вызвало бы у неё чувство неловкости, но сейчас ей просто хотелось оказаться как можно дальше от Реймонда Реддингтона. Хотя бы и всего на несколько минут.

*

— Лиззи, я знаю, ты злишься.

Она подняла голову и посмотрела на подошедшего Реддингтона. Лиз сидела на небольшом диванчике в холле отеля. В руке она держала ключи от двух соседних номеров, располагавшихся на третьем этаж: соблазн взять номера на разных этажах был велик, но Лиз сдержала этот совершенно детский порыв.

— Я не злюсь. Я просто не понимаю твоих мотивов.

— Нет, злишься. И я прекрасно понимаю твою злость. Но я тоже связан определёнными обязательствами, — он положил руку на спинку дивана, всего в паре сантиметров от плеча Лиз, и ей совершенно нелепым образом захотелось, чтобы он переместил ладонь ей на плечо. 

— Разумеется. Тебя отправили следить не столько за тем, чтобы мы поймали этого вашего Эдди, сколько за тем, чтобы мы не узнали в процессе чего-то лишнего.

— Это дело слишком опасно, Лиззи. Я не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось.

Она скривилась и поднялась на ноги.

— Твой ключ. Третий этаж.

Не дожидаясь его, Лиз подошла к лифтам и нажала кнопку вызова. Всю дорогу наверх (а заняла она куда больше времени, чем можно было ожидать) Реддингтон молчал.

Их номера располагались в конце узкого коридора, один напротив другого, и открывая свою дверь, Лиз чувствовала тепло спины Реддингтона, почти касавшейся её.

— Я действительно имел это в виду, — услышала она и, обернувшись, обнаружила лицо Реддингтона прямо перед своим. 

Лиз невольно сглотнула, стараясь не обращать внимания на лёгкий аромат его одеколона, щекотавший ноздри, и слишком малое расстояние до него.

Чёрт, не обращать на это внимания не удавалось.

Он поцеловал её осторожно, словно боясь сделать больно, и от этой нежности у Лиз перехватило дыхание. Она приоткрыла губы, ещё не отвечая на поцелуй, но поощряя Реддингтона на продолжение. 

Он втолкнул её в номер, закрыл за ними дверь и мягко обхватил ладонями лицо Лиз, не отрываясь от её губ, и она наконец ответила.

Каждое его прикосновение, уверенное и в то же время невероятно бережное, каждый поцелуй лишали Лиз воли к сопротивлению и способности думать; её ноги подкашивались от внезапной слабости, и Лиз отчаянно цеплялась за жилет Реддингтона, боясь разжать пальцы и притягивая его ещё ближе. Она не успела заметить, когда он умудрился избавиться от пиджака.

Он обнял её одной рукой, придерживая за спину, чуть отстранился и, едва заметно улыбнувшись, отвёл Лиз за ухо выбившуюся из причёски прядь волос. Она посмотрела ему в глаза, не в силах сделать вдох, и тогда он снова прижался к её губам, делясь столь необходимым ей воздухом.

Пальцы Лиз скользнули по пуговицам жилета, расстёгивая их, затем принялись за рубашку. Реддингтон накрыл её ладонь своей, не останавливая, а ободряя.

Сознание плыло, аромат одеколона Реддингтона, смешивавшийся со слабым запахом пота, кружил голову. Пальцы начали соскальзывать с пуговиц, и тогда Реддингтон просто стянул полурасстёгнутую рубашку через голову, затем быстрыми движением помог Лиз снять блузу.

Когда его ладони коснулись тонкого ремешка её брюк, Лиз осознала вдруг, что это всё происходит по-настоящему. Она стояла полуобнажённая посреди гостиничного номера в небольшом городке в штате Мэрилэнд перед мужчиной, с которым была знакома всего несколько дней и о котором не знала абсолютно ничего.

И это почему-то совершенно не вызывало у неё смущения.

Она сделала шаг назад, к стоявшей за спиной кровати. Реддингтон подхватил Лиз и, скинув покрывало, уложил на постель. У него оказались удивительно сильные руки, чего трудно было ожидать от человека его комплекции и возраста, но сейчас, когда Лиз могла видеть его без рубашки, она понимала, что Реддингтон, несмотря на лишний вес, в очень хорошей форме.

Она расстегнула ремень на его брюках и дёрнула вниз молнию ширинки. Член Реддингтона полностью стоял, напряжённый и твёрдый, и когда Лиз коснулась его сквозь ткань белья, Реддингтон сдавленно выдохнул ей в шею. Ещё несколько секунд, ещё несколько движений двух пар рук, и они оба наконец-то были полностью обнажены. Лиз махнула рукой в сторону валявшейся на полу сумочки, и Рэд, дотянувшись, вытащил из кармашка упаковку с презервативом. На его губах мелькнула непонятная ухмылка. Он разорвал плотную фольгу и раскатал презерватив по члену, затем вновь склонился над Лиз.

Реддингтон поцеловал её под ухом, в ямку между челюстью и шеей, сжал губами кожу, чуть всасывая и вызывая этих невольный стон Лиз, и, плавно качнув бёдрами, вошёл в неё.

Лиз подалась навстречу, обхватывая его ногами и руками, до боли вцепляясь пальцами в плечи и вжимаясь всем телом, отдаваясь движениям Реддингтона и подстраиваясь под заданный ими ритм.

Он кончил первым, вздрогнув всем телом. Лиз успела ощутить укол разочарования, но Реддингтон, выйдя из неё, спустился ей в ноги и, придерживая Лиз под бёдра, коснулся языком её пульсирующего клитора. Лиз выгнулась и застонала, слепо обхватив Реддингтона за затылок и запрокинув голову.

Язык Реддингтона, как она сумела убедиться, отличался особыми талантами не только в спорах.

Жаркая, вязкая волна оргазма затопила сознание, а схлынув, оставила Лиз в приятном изнеможении.

— Ох, Лиззи, — прошептал Реддингтон ей в бедро, и Лиз почувствовала, как расплывается в шальной улыбке.

*

В Вашингтон они приехали ближе к полудню. Солнце почти всю дорогу било в глаза, ослепляя, даже несмотря на солнцезащитные очки и опущенный визор, и Лиз сосредоточенно щурилась, вглядываясь в разметку, при таком освещении почти сливавшуюся с асфальтом.

Реддингтон что-то писал в телефоне, насвистывал что-то смутно знакомое и с интересом смотрел в окно — одним словом, вёл себя совершенно обычно, и это странным образом успокаивало. Лиз боялась, что будет чувствовать себя неловко, но это не произошло. 

Они расстались в холле штаб-квартиры ФБПП. Реддингтону нужно было отчитаться перед заместителем директора и вернуться к себе в офис департамента госбезопасности, Лиз же ожидал Арам, ещё утром приславший сообщение о том, что обнаружил что-то важное.

Входя в офис команды, Лиз поймала себя на том, что рассеянно улыбается, и поспешила принять серьёзный вид.

— Доброе утро, Арам. Что там у тебя? — Она подтащила своё кресло к столу айтишника и села.

— Привет, Лиз, — Арам улыбнулся немного устало и тут пояснил, заметив, как Лиз нахмурилась: — Прости, я всю ночь просидел тут. Собирался уже уходить, но решил, что осталось совсем немного... а там уже наступило утро. Ну, знаешь, как бывает.

Лиз улыбнулась.

— Знаю. Надеюсь, оно того стоило?

— Ну... да. Наверное. В общем, — Арам огляделся по сторонам, наклонился к Лиз и проговорил, понизив голос: — Я взломал секретные архивы департамента безопасности.

— Что?!

— Тс-с! Не дай Бог, кто-нибудь узнает, — Арам выглядел по-настоящему встревоженным, и Лиз могла его понять. За такое нарушение его по голове не погладят, даже если оно не отразится на психопаспорте.

— Ладно, рассказывай, что узнал.

— На самом деле, не так много. Самое главное — преступление Соломона Эдди, предсказанное «Сивиллой», — всё равно засекречено, настолько высокий уровень защиты мне не по зубам, по крайней мере без привлечения внимания. Но вот что интересно. Соломон Эдди был не просто пластическим хирургом.

— То есть?

— Он был известен как гений пластической хирургии, но настоящий его талант лежал в несколько иной области, а именно соединении живых и неживых тканей.

— Ты имеешь в виду приращивание искусственных частей тела?

— Нет, — Арам нетерпеливо мотнул головой, — искусственные части всё равно состоят из живых тканей, просто выращенных искусственно. А я говорю про приживление металла или пластика, например. Или подсоединение человеческой нейронной системы к компьютеру. 

— «Сивилла», — севшим голосом сказала Лиз.

«Сивилла», уникальная система, позволявшая не только анализировать психоэмоциональные параметры человека и определять на их основе уровень стресса и преступный индекс, но и также предсказывать довольно большой процент убийств, что дало возможность сократить количество совершаемых в стране преступлений до почти нулевой отметки. Ещё в самом начале своего существования «Сивилла» вызвала массу этических споров, и не только из-за вопроса о том, можно ли доверять судьбы людей компьютерной программе.

Строго говоря, «Сивилла» программой и не являлась. Данные действительно обрабатывались и анализировались сверхмощным компьютером, но поступали они напрямую из мозга подключённых к этому компьютеру оракулов, то есть людей, обладавших даром предвидения. 

Департамент внутренней безопасности в ответ на обвинения в эксплуатации рабского труда представил отчёт, составленный совместно с министерством здравоохранения и подтверждавший, что так называемые «оракулы» являлись пациентами психиатрических клиник, так как их дар слишком сильно влиял на психику, полностью лишая этих людей способности к социализации и адекватному восприятию реальности, а сам компьютер дополнительного вреда их психическому здоровью не причинял.

Этот самый отчёт был выведен сейчас на экран компьютера Арама, и в числе подписавших его специалистов одним из первых значилось имя доктора Соломона Эдди. 

Если Лиз хоть что-то понимала в секретности, то доктор Эдди был ни кем иным, как одним из создателей «Сивиллы». 

— Да. Я нашёл ещё и предварительные варианты того же самого отчёта, не предававшиеся огласке, и должен сказать, выводы в них не столь радужны, как в первых версиях. Если честно, я не подозревал, что «Сивилла» настолько сложно устроена. Наш беглец всё-так настоящий гений.

— О чём ты?

— Понимаешь, «Сивилла» не просто обрабатывает импульсы подсоединённых к ней оракулов. Их мозги натуральным образом интегрированы в систему. «Сивилла» — это не компьютер, Лиз. Она живая и, возможно даже, имеет сознание. 

— Я не могу поверить, чтобы подобные документы хранились в доступных для взламывания местах.

— Ну, я бы не сказал, что эти сервера так уж доступны для взламывания, — заметил Арам, и в его голосе прорезалась нотка самодовольства. — Я знаю буквально трёх-четырёх хакеров, которые смогли бы это повторить, но они понятия не имели бы, где искать.

— А ты откуда знал?

— Да Реддингтон... он воспользовался как-то раз моим компьютером, ну я и проследил, куда он заходил...

— Реддингтон.

Что-то щёлкнуло в голове Лиз, но ослепительного озарения не случилось. Она чувствовала, что нашла что-то важное, но не могла пока понять, что это значило.

— Да, а что?

— Нет, ничего, — Лиз тряхнула головой, делая мысленную заметку вернуться к этому позже. — Просто странно, что ты нашёл столько действительно секретных данных, но не можешь достать файлы на самого Эдди. Не могут же они быть ещё более шокирующими?

— В самом деле, что может быть более шокирующим, что живая думающая «Сивилла», — хмыкнул Арам.

В следующую секунду они оба замерли и, посмотрев друг на друга, хором произнесли:

— «Сивилла»!

— Если она живая, то попытка уничтожить её должна расцениваться системой как покушение на убийство. — Пульс Лиз подскочил едва ли не в два раза, отдаваясь грохотом в ушах и пульсацией в горле, как бывало всегда, когда она волновалась. Она шумно выдохнула и сделала глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоиться. — Соломон Эдди был арестован по обвинению в будущей попытке уничтожить «Сивиллу». Именно поэтому его личное дело охраняется так строго.

— Если «Сивилла» увидела своё убийство...

— Это значит, что её действительно можно убить, — закончила за него Лиз. 

Это было серьёзнее, чем всё, чего она могла ожидать. Лиз вспомнила слова Купера, которые тот произнёс всего несколько дней назад: «Тебе повезло: вторую неделю на службе, а уже примешь участие в спецоперации».

Сейчас Лиз совсем не была уверена в том, что это можно было назвать удачей.

— А где Купер и Ресслер? Они была сегодня в офисе?

— Агент Купер звонил утром, предупредил, что они с Ресслером куда-то там поехали.

— Его нужно поставить в известность. 

Лиз потянулась за телефоном, но тот зазвонил раньше, чем она успела включить экран. Номер был незнакомый.

— Агент Скотт.

— Добрый день, агент Скотт, это Генри Лайтон из Камберлендской тюрьмы.

— О, мистер Лайтон. — Лиз постаралась не выдать своего удивления. — Я могу вам чем-то помочь?

— Вообще-то, я пытался дозвониться до агента Реддингтона, но его телефон вне зоны, поэтому я набрал вас. Агент Реддингтон оставил вчера и вашу визитку тоже, на всякий случай.

— Да, я помню, конечно. Что-то случилось?

— Понимаете… — Лайтон замешкался, и Лиз даже на расстоянии почувствовала, насколько он растерян. — Ко мне вчера пришёл охранник, который контролировал приведение в порядок камеры заключённого Эдди после… ну, инцидента. Он говорит, что на стене у койки чем-то острым было выцарапано имя. Этого точно не было раньше, так что его написал там сам Эдди, больше некому.

— Что за имя, мистер Лайтон?

— В том-то и дело. Там было написано «Реймонд Реддингтон».

В голове Лиз снова щёлкнуло. Ещё одна деталь встала на своё место, хотя до завершённости этой картине было ещё далеко.

Облизав губы пересохшим языком, Лиз прочистила горло и ответила, как она надеялась, совершенно обычным тоном:

— Большое спасибо, что позвонили мне, мистер Лайтон.

— Я надеюсь, для вас в этом будет какой-то смысл. Я попробую ещё раз позвонить агенту Реддингтону…

— Нет-нет, — быстро возразила Лиз, — не стоит. Я вспомнила, у него утром разрядился мобильный, так что вы всё равно не дозвонитесь. Я сама ему всё передам. 

— Да как вам будет удобнее, — буркнул Лайтон, попрощался и повесил трубку.

Лиз почувствовала, что её голова готова взорваться из-за слишком большого объёма информации, поступившей за последние полчаса. Наверное, это можно было бы назвать прорывом в деле, но Лиз не могла отделаться от смутной тревоги. Всё это выглядело очень и очень плохо. И, главное, ни на шаг не приближало к поимке Соломона Эдди.

*

Маркер чуть поскрипывал, скользя по белой доске. Квадрат с надписью «Соломон Эдди», стрелочка к квадрату «Сивилла», другая стрелочка — к квадрату «Камберленд». Рядом с именем Эдди — краткий список известных о нём фактов. Две стрелочки от квадрата «Камберленд» — одна с Джону Тейлору, погибшему охраннику, другая — к Реймонду Реддингтону, от Реддингтона стрелочка обратно к Эдди и надпись «дочь Соломона?». Стрелочка от Реддингтона к «Сивилле» и обратно, сплошные вопросительные знаки вдоль неё. 

Всё, что Лиз наносила на доску, попутно проговаривалось ей вслух и звучало пока что на удивление связно. Соломон Эдди работал над живой частью «Сивиллы». Его деятельность была засекречена. Затем оракулы предсказали, что он совершит убийство, предположительно — самой «Сивиллы», потому что это единственный повод настолько тщательно всё засекречивать. Спустя четыре года заключения Эдди погибает его дочь, что окончательно сводит несчастного доктора с ума. Могла ли её гибель стать тем триггером, который, не сиди Эдди в одиночной камере, подтолкнул бы его к уничтожению «Сивиллы»? Эдди не знает имя убицы. Но затем он сбегает, а на стене его камеры появляется ожесточённо выцарапанное имя Реймонда Реддингтона. Сам Реймонд Реддингтон появляется в штаб-квартире ФБПП, чтобы совместно с группой Купера заниматься поисками Эдди, но не делает, по сути, ничего, что могло бы помочь им в этих поисках. Даже напротив — укрывает важную информацию. Тем не менее, он заходит с компьютера Арама на сервер департамента безопасности, таким образом открывая Араму путь к хранящимся там данным. Сомнительная случайность, похожая больше на умышленно оставленную подсказку, это подтверждается тем, насколько дозированную информацию они получили. 

— Я думаю, не будет слишком уж смелым предположить, что Реддингтон сам подкинул Эдди своё имя, подставив себя как убийцу его дочери, и сам же подкупил охранника, который помог Эдди сбежать.

— На счетах Джона Тейлора всё чисто, но я нашёл едва заметный след: за неделю до побега Эдди кто-то перевёл Тейлору сто тысяч долларов, а сразу после побега — взломал счёт и аккуратно забрал эту сумму обратно. Я даже смог отследить перевод к банку на Каймановых островах, но на этом пока тупик.

— Единственное, чего я не могу понять, — это связь между Реддингтоном и «Сивиллой». Если моя догадка верна, и Реддингтон хочет уничтожить «Сивиллу», то зачем называть убийцей дочери Эдди самого себя? Если именно месть Эдди должна привести к уничтожению «Сивиллы», то при чём тут Реддингтон?

— На этот вопрос у меня есть ответ, — подал голос молчавший до того Купер. — Мы ездили сегодня на встречу со старым знакомым Дональда, на протяжении многих лет обслуживавшим «Сивиллу» и знающим о ней больше, чем кто угодно. Разумеется, он тоже связан секретностью, но ради Дональда сделал исключение.

Купер кивнул Ресслеру, и тот поднялся на ноги.

Взяв второй маркер, он приписал рядом с квадратом Реддингтона всего одно слово: «оракул». И провёл стрелочку от него к «Сивилле».

Лиз сначала удивлённо моргнула, затем нахмурилась.

— Но если верить информации, которую нашёл Арам, оракулы — это либо неадекватные психи, либо вытащенные из тела и интегрированные в систему мозги. Как Реддингтон может быть оракулом?

— Неадекватными психами оракулы были названы только в финальном, одобренном департаментом безопасности отчёте, — поправил её Ресслер. — На самом деле всё несколько сложнее: оракулы — это асимптоматики.

— Но...

— Да, каждый из нас знает, что асимптоматики — это социопаты, самые страшные преступники, психопаспорт которых всегда чист, поэтому их невозможно поймать. Но это не совсем верно, потому что асимптоматичность связана не с социопатией, а с пророческим даром. Установить причину такой связи никому так и не удалось, но она есть. Оракулов именно потому поспешили заклеймить психами, чтобы никто не догадался копнуть глубже и ужаснуться. 

— То есть Реддингтон — оракул, не подключённый к «Сивилле».

— Нет, — мягко проговорил Купер, и Лиз почему-то стало нехорошо. — Он интегрирован в «Сивиллу». Но оракулов иногда отключают — уж не знаю зачем, этот момент наш информатор прояснить не смог. Мозг оракула отсоединяют и помещают в специально созданное искусственное тело — ещё одно творение доктора Эдди.

— То есть... — заговорила Лиз неожиданно севшим голосом. К горлу подкатила тошнота. — То есть Реддингтон — андроид?

— Скорее киборг, — встрял Арам и смущённо пожал плечами: — Андроиды — это роботы, а киборги — бывшие люди с искусственными телами.

— Немногим лучше... — пробормотала Лиз, всё ещё пытаясь справиться с шоком. Она ощутила резкий приступ брезгливости, захотелось немедленно отправиться в душ и смыть с себя...

Воспоминания о прошедшей ночи колыхнулись на краю сознания, и Лиз мрачно подумала, что если грохнется сейчас в обморок от переизбытка чувств, то позора не оберётся.

Эта мысль немного отрезвила.

— Это ещё не всё, — всё тем же спокойным голосом продолжил Ресслер, словно говорил о вещах совершенно обыденных и привычных. Лиз с самого дня знакомства было интересно, является ли это спокойствие нормальной чертой его характера или же была приобретена им после признания потенциальным преступником, изоляции от общества и последующего возвращения в качестве энфорсера или «цепного пса» ФБПП, как их обычно называли.

Лиз совсем не понравился тревожный взгляд, брошенный на неё Купером, когда Ресслер снова заговорил.

— Возможно, тебе будет интересно узнать, что Реймонд Реддингтон — это ненастоящее его имя. Настоящее должно быть хорошо тебе знакомо: Сэмюэл Скотт по прозвищу Рэд.

— Он твой отец, Элизабет, — просто произнёс Купер.

Мир пошатнулся и куда-то поплыл. Лиз моргнула, пытаясь восстановить зрение, затем моргнула ещё раз и поняла, что ей мешают навернувшиеся слёзы.

Пожалуй, информации за сегодня она получила более чем достаточно.

— Извините, — пробормотала она и вышла из зала на негнущихся ногах.

*

В уборной её всё-таки стошнило. 

Лиз не смогла бы сказать, какой факт её шокировал сильнее. То, что её отец, которого она с четырёх лет считала погибшим, был — условно — жив? То, что он оказался асимптоматиком и оракулом, интегрированным в «Сивиллу»? То, что она переспала с ним, не подозревая об этом? То, что он сам переспал с ней, прекрасно, в отличие от неё, осведомлённый об их родстве? Или же, наконец, такой мелочный на фоне всего остального факт, что она переспала с долбаным киборгом?

Что-то из этого определённо было лишним.

Лиз истерически рассмеялась: ну да, целых несколько дней она существовала в условиях тотального дефицита информации, страшно переживая по этому поводу. Ну вот, пожалуйста. Получила. Как бы это всё теперь переварить и не свихнуться в процессе.

Она привела себя в порядок, смыла остатки потёкшей туши, шмыгнула напоследок носом и вышла из уборной. 

— Если мы сообщим в департамент безопасности, что Реддингтон является предателем и хочет уничтожить «Сивиллу», нам вряд ли поверят на слово, — заявила она с порога, возвращаясь в остальной группе. — Не говоря уже о том, что мы не можем знать, кто из них уже в курсе и на стороне Рэда. — Называть его этим прозвищем оказалось очень просто — проще, чем Сэмом или отцом, но гораздо короче, чем по фамилии.

— Что ты предлагаешь?

— Он дал нам в руки все карты против Соломона Эдди, очевидно, рассчитывая, что мы кинемся защищать «Сивиллу». Но Рэд знает о «Сивилле» всяко больше, чем Эдди, по крайней мере, о современном положении вещей... Ресслер, если бы десять лет назад кто-нибудь попытался уничтожить «Сивиллу», то куда бы он ударил?

— В её сердце, — незамедлительно ответил тот. — Вернее, в её мозг: головное хранилище материалов, если переводить на привычный язык — склад мозгов. Но, по словам моего друга, в настоящее время таких хранилищ несколько, и они раскиданы по всей стране, — он развёл руками. — Скорее всего, Эдди ударит по самому старому, считая его единственным.

— Но если хранилищ несколько, это не убьёт «Сивиллу», — заметил Купер.

— А где находится компьютер, обрабатывающий данные? — осторожно спросил Арам. 

— В Вашингтоне. Но его отключение или даже уничтожение тоже не убьёт «Сивиллу», так как алгоритм обработки мозговых импульсов уже известен, построить новый компьютер не проблема, правда, это займёт время.

— Но можно удалить все данные. Все накопленные годами результаты. А можно заодно скопировать их себе и выгодно продать.

— Я смотрю, ты об этом много думал, — хмыкнул Ресслер.

— Но мы всё равно не можем позволить Соломону Эдди уничтожить даже одно из хранилищ. 

— Мы можем сообщить в департамент, что знаем, куда будет нацелен удар. Об этом наверняка узнает Рэд и решит, что его план сработал. Вы с Ресслером поедете туда. А я перехвачу Рэда у центрального сервера «Сивиллы».

— Ты не пойдёшь одна, это слишком опасно, — возразил Купер.

— Если в нём осталось ещё хоть что-то человеческое, — сама Лиз не слишком верила в правдивость этого утверждения, но твёрдо знала, что не нуждается в свидетелях при новой встрече с Рэдом, — он не посмеет убить свою дочь.

— Доминатор против него не поможет, — медленно произнёс Ресслер. Подойдя к своему столу, он вынул из нижнего ящика что-то, замотанное в тряпку. — Возьми.

Он развернул свёрток, и Лиз увидела пистолет. Самый обычный пистолет, каких уже больше нельзя было нигде купить, да и увидеть — только в музее или в старом кино, из тех, что не запретили к просмотру как негативно влияющих на психопаспорт.

— Пользоваться очень просто. Обойма, — он отщёлкнул магазин, показал Лиз патроны и снова вставил на место, — предохранитель, затвор, спусковой крючок. В остальном — всё то же самое, как и с доминатором, только отдача сильнее и не надо ждать, когда он считает преступный индекс цели и дал добро на огонь.

Лиз приняла пистолет из его рук, взвесила в ладони и неуверенно посмотрела на Купера. Тот безразлично пожал плечами.

— Я ничего не видел.

*

Центральный сервер «Сивиллы» располагался на окраине города, в здании, замаскированном под складской комплекс. По всему периметру были расставлены камеры наблюдения и сканеры преступного индекса, но всё эти меры предосторожности оказались бесполезны против Рэда: индикаторы питания на камерах не горели, а на контрольно-пропускном пункте не было ни одного живого охранника — только несколько мёртвых тел. У Рэда тоже был пистолет, и это ставило их с Лиз в равное положение. По крайней мере, ей хотелось в это верить.

Она сняла оружие с предохранителя и двинулась внутрь комплекса. Найти дорогу оказалось нетрудно — Лиз шла по цепочке из бездыханных тел в лужах крови, как по следу из хлебных крошек. В этом было что-то жутковатое.

Она запоздало осознала, что Рэд вряд ли сунулся бы в столь охраняемое место в одиночку, лишь когда, выглянув за угол в очередной коридор, едва успела укрыться обратно, чтобы не попасть под огонь. Стрелял не Реддингтон — она успела увидеть своего противника лишь мельком, но это был высокий широкоплечий мужчина, к тому же чернокожий, и спутать его с Рэдом было бы трудно. 

Лиз выстрелила несколько раз вслепую; пули звонко чиркнули по стене коридора. Стрелять из пистолета оказалось очень неудобно: был тяжелее привычного доминатора, иначе лежал в ладони, и звук выстрелов оглушал, сбивая с толку. Кроме того, как и предупреждал Ресслер, отдача была гораздо сильнее, и у Лиз уже начинала дрожать рука. Да, скорость стрельбы была определённо выше, но пользы от этого было пока мало.

Она снова выглянула из-за угла, стараясь прицелиться получше, но всё равно промахнулась. Стена над её головой брызнула бетонной крошкой, от мелкой пыли захотелось чихать. Лиз мысленно обругала себя за опрометчивость: ей не следовало отказываться от помощи Купера. Но отступать было поздно.

— Мне кажется, ты в заведомо проигрышном положении, — крикнула Лиз, отчаянно блефуя. — Уверена, Реддингтон приказал не убивать меня.

— Мистер Реддингтон запретил вас убивать, агент Скотт, — ответил тот, и Лиз заметила, что он говорил с сильным акцентом. — Но он ничего не говорил о том, что я не могу вас ранить.

Убивать всегда проще, чем ранить, пришло в голову Лиз. Чтобы именно ранить, нужно гораздо тщательнее целиться. На это нужно чуть больше времени, особенно, если цель движется. Это давало шанс. Всё, что нужно было Лиз, это успеть сделать один-единственный выстрел.

Она поставила пистолет на предохранитель, убрала его в кобуру и вытащила куда более привычный доминатор.

Её противник всё равно оказался быстрее. Пуля попала Лиз в предплечье, вынуждая разжать пальцы, и доминатор, уже успевший считать преступный индекс (сто девяносто, выбран режим оглушения), бесполезно упал на пол.

Затем она почувствовала удар в висок, и всё окунулось во тьму.

Придя в себя, Лиз обнаружила, что привязана к стулу. Раненая рука была аккуратно перевязана, но зафиксирована так же надёжно, как и здоровая.

Лиз находилась в небольшой комнате, оборудованной компьютерами; дальняя стена была забрана стеклом, сквозь которое видны были ряды серверов, располагавшихся в огромном зале под ними. Очевидно, это был координационный центр.

Чернокожего великана нигде не было видно, зато Рэд был здесь. Он сидел на стуле возле одного из компьютеров. Судя по линейке загрузки, отображавшейся на мониторе, до окончания копирования данных оставалось ещё десять минут.

— Полагаю, твои коллеги в настоящий момент арестовывают Берлина, — доброжелательным тоном проговорил Рэд. Он смотрел на неё с улыбкой, чуть склонив голову, и казался ещё более расслабленным и спокойным, чем всегда. — Значит, ты разгадала мою загадку. Браво, Лиззи, я рад, что не ошибся в тебе.

Лиз сжала зубы.

— Должно быть, сообразительность досталась мне по наследству, — процедила она с вызовом.

— Не только сообразительность, позволь заверить. Ты очень похожа на свою мать.

— Ты омерзителен, — почти выплюнула Лиз. — Ты чудовище! Чёртов извращенец! Ты...

Она знала, что должна говорить совсем другое, что должна искать выходы из ситуации, должна вести себя как профессионал. Но присутствие Рэда, его мягкий голос и спокойная понимающая улыбка совершенно лишали её самоконтроля, вызывая такой бешеный шквал противоречивых эмоций, что с ними невозможно было справиться.

— Лиззи, — перебил её Рэд, укоризненно качая головой, — не стоит так злиться. Подумай, как это отразится на твоём психопаспорте. Ты же просто готова меня убить! Как думаешь, какой у тебя сейчас преступный индекс? Уверен, не меньше сотни.

Прежде, чем Лиз успела что-нибудь ответить, он взял со стола её доминатор и направил на неё. Каждый доминатор был настроен на конкретного пользователя, активируясь через сканеры отпечатков пальцев. В руках Рэда он должен был остаться бесполезным куском пластика — вместо этого, к изумлению и растерянности Лиз, индикаторы в рукояти доминатора вспыхнули режущим глаз бирюзовым светом, и механический голос произнёс: «Агент Элизабет Скотт. Личность подтверждена. Доминатор готов к использованию». И через короткую паузу: «Преступный индекс цели: шестьдесят пять. Применение доминатора не требуется».

Лиз напряжённо замерла. Рэд мягко рассмеялся и положил доминатор обратно.

— Ты же знаешь, что с тобой сделают, когда догадаются? Знаешь, конечно же. Но всё равно пришла, чтобы остановить меня... Или за чем-то другим?

Встав со своего места, он приблизился к стулу Лиз и, расстегнув пиджак, опустился рядом на корточки. Она дёрнулась и попыталась отстраниться, когда Рэд нежно коснулся её щеки тыльной стороной ладони.

— У тебя столько вопросов, Лиззи, — мягко проговорил он, тепло улыбнувшись ей. — Столько всего ты хотела узнать, но долгие годы не знала, кого спрашивать. Мне очень жаль, что я не мог быть рядом, но ты должна понимать, что в этом не было моей вины.

— Не прикасайся ко мне, — прошипела она, пытаясь сдержать дрожь, вызванную его голосом.

Он грустно улыбнулся и отнял руку.

— Всё, что я делаю, я делаю ради тебя. Ты должна это знать.

У Лиз перехватило горло. Она не хотела ему верить, но что-то глубоко внутри дрогнуло, отзываясь на слова Рэда. 

— Что я для тебя? Очевидно, не дочь. — Она фыркнула.

— Тело, которое я ношу, биологически не имеет к тебе никакого отношения. Ты единственное, что напоминает мне о том, кем я был, и заставляет меня оставаться человеком. И ты совершенна, Лиззи, — он снова улыбнулся, и в его улыбке и глазах была безграничная гордость смешанная с восхищением. — Я не могу позволить «Сивилле» заполучить тебя.

Компьютер издал негромкий звук, сигнализируя о том, что копирование завершено. Рэд вздохнул и поднялся на ноги.

— Я надеюсь, ты сможешь когда-нибудь это понять.

Он отсоединил жёсткий диск, вставил вместо него флэшку и запустил вирус.

— Я буду рядом, Лиззи. Я всегда буду рядом, — пообещал он и, склонившись к ней, легко коснулся губ.

Ресслер и Купер, приехавшие через каких-то пятнадцать минут после ухода Рэда, нашли её в том же самом положении — привязанной к стулу в опустевшем координационном центре с погасшими мониторами сгоревших компьютеров. 

— Элизабет? Ты в порядке? — Купер быстро разрезал верёвки и, нахмурившись, осмотрел её руку.

— Да, я в порядке. — Лиз дёрнула головой и поправила волосы. — Я не смогла его остановить.

— Мы знаем, — угрюмо кивнул Ресслер, — доминаторы сошли с ума, базы данных “Сивиллы” не отвечают. И это только начало.

— Нам придётся объяснить, почему мы не предприняли достаточных действий, чтобы справиться с ситуацией, — сказал Купер, внимательно глядя на Лиз.

— Что вы хотите, чтобы я сказала?

— Что мы ничего не знали о планах Реддингтона. 

Лиз невольно усмехнулась.

— О, это будет совсем нетрудно.

*

_год спустя_

Лиз вошла в дом, бросила ключи на ящик для обуви и в измождении опустилась на него сама.

— Привет, — сказал Том, появляясь в дверях.

— Привет, — Лиз улыбнулась ему и протянула руку. Том коснулся её пальцев, сжал их и, присев перед Лиз на корточки, положил вторую ладонь ей на бедро. 

— Тяжёлый день?

— Как всегда, — хмыкнула она. Наклонив голову, она прижалась ко лбу Том и закрыла глаза, слушая его дыхание и чувствуя, как он нежно поглаживает её большим пальцем по бедру.

Они познакомились почти полгода назад, совершенно случайно — на вечеринке у Мэг, кузины Лиз. Лиз идти совсем не хотела и не пошла бы, если бы Купер не рявкнул, что ей нужно отдыхать и это приказ. Том, как выяснилось позже, на вечеринку тоже собирался, он и саму Мэг едва знал: Том был новым учителем в школе, где та работала, и лишь недавно перебрался в Вашингтон.

Так они и оказались двумя неприкаянными на чужом празднике жизни: слегка растерянный от обилия незнакомых людей Том и Лиз, всё ещё с головой погружённая в работу, которой после отключения «Сивиллы» стало намного больше — слишком много, как казалось Лиз порой. 

Найти Рэда, разумеется, так и не удалось. Скорее всего, он сменил тело при первой же возможности: все искусственные тела, созданные для интегрированных в “Сивиллу” асимптоматиков, были выкрадены из спецхранилища, а все данные о них стёрты из базы. Рэд подтёр вообще всё, до чего смог дотянуться, уничтожив любые сведения о себе, и в ФБПП (уже вновь переименованном обратно в ФБР) сошлись на том, что исчез с концами. 

Купер уговаривал её не винить себя в случившемся, и Лиз не могла сказать ему, что переживает вовсе не из-за этого, а из-за того, что всё ещё не знает, действительно ли допустила ошибку или же подсознательно хотела, чтобы Рэд уничтожил «Сивиллу». О Рэде она думала постоянно, куда больше, чем стоило бы, и, пожалуй, вечеринка действительно была хорошей идеей — возможностью отвлечься и хоть на пару часов выкинуть всё из головы.

Том уговорил её выпить, с неподдельным интересом выслушал краткое описание будней федеральных агентов, неохотно рассказал о себе (рассказывать и правда было не о чем, как согласилась Лиз), а затем предложил потанцевать.

Через месяц она предложила ему переехать. И, надо признать, ни разу не пожалела об этом решении. Благодаря Тому она с куда большим удовольствием возвращалась теперь с работы домой и всё реже вспоминала о бесследно исчезнувшем Рэде. 

— Видел тебя сегодня в новостях, — с тихой гордостью сказал Том, и Лиз почувствовала, как он улыбается.

— Я, наверное, ужасно выглядела, — пробубнила она.

— Ты выглядела великолепно, — возразил он и мягко рассмеялся. — Пойдём, я знаю, что тебе поможет.

— Выстрел в голову.

— Горячая ванна. Давай, вставай.

Лиз замотала головой. Мысль о том, чтобы снова оказаться на гудящих от усталости ногах, вызывала ужас.

Том подхватил её на руки и бережно, как ребёнка, понёс к ванной. Лиз, сонно прижавшись носом к его плечу и обхватив обеими руками за шею, в очередной раз поразилась тому, какие у него удивительно сильные руки — этого трудно было ожидать от человека его профессии.

— Лиззи, — прошептал Том, мимолётно прижимаясь губами к её волосам. А может быть, ей это только приснилось.


End file.
